rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Rapture on The Moon
Sitemap ---- Alternate Rapture - On The Moon (Retro) Space Race era Rapture ... ---- The moon Rapture would have been a simpler environment to build on (and alot underground and less pressure differential - like a factor of 20), except for the transportation issue (launch to Earth orbit and a quarter of a million miles to travel). A flying saucer design (uses big internal rotating blowers and vectored thrust). Works only in atmosphere (so can't work for the Space Race era BioShock 'Rapture on the Moon' game theme). Most of the reason REAL designs of this type weren't practical was the engines weren't powerful enough to move enough air (for very long). Consider how lightly constructed most Helicopters are ... Ryan had long term plans of building a Rapture on the Moon, and started work using 'borrowed' German technology. Forget Columbia. Have something spiffy like this for traversing between sections of Ryan's Moon Base A real rocket engine. I don't know what Ken & Co were smoking when they came up with that bizarre "Lighthouse" rocket thing for Infinite BS. Again probably one of those 'scenes' they came up with they thought would be "awesomeness" (its a rather tenuous link made to Rapture and thus to the BioShock branding), but belongs with the Purple Unicorns flying fighter jets, and a Harry Potter version of "A Streetcar Named Desire" out in Lala-land By The Sea. Moon Rapture would have used the 1950s public concept of what rockets looked like (which was variations on German V2 rockets at that time). Amusing ... We could have Nazis (it says it there in the text) in the MMORPG Rapture to liven things up... And things are ALWAYS BETTER with Dinosaurs... AND for the Moon ? Take a look at the Movie/Book Sci-Fi stuff of the Rapture-era (late 40s and 50s) to see what was supposed to be up there on the Moon. All kinds of plot opportunities if it turned out that the Nazis got to the Moon first. That (real world) show was made just as Rapture was falling apart. On the Moon with only a 14 lb/sq in pressure differential, the construction doesn't need to be as massively strong as Rapture's needs to be. Thus larger interior spaces are reasonable. Transit Systems of course would be logical. One added aspect might be with the 1/6th Earth gravity, personal flying devices are much easier to accomplish (allowing 3D movement and activity far beyond those strange Infinite BS roller coasters). Ryan's Organization kept up a constant stream of misinformation/disinformation. A Nazi Arctic base was one of the favorites to pass around with the usual 'conspiracy' types. On the other hand, it would be something different for Rapture On The Moon. Doors like this would be more than sufficient to handle 'near vacuum' of the Moon environment (This is an internal submarine door capable of handling close to Rapture type pressures). Of course we still get those automatic opening doors in most of the Moonbase. We coulda had THESE (in Rapture). Whats the point of techno-BS if you don't get Raygunz ? (SteamPunk crafters do some really neat stuff...) Even More likely these for the Space Race Rapture - we gots Rockets so we also gets Rayguns ... With something like ADAM on the Moon, you'd soon be seeing stuff like this (or hallucinating it anyway). This looks a bit like a Space Suit, doesnt it. Instead of Big Daddies there probably will be robots. Alot of the shapes I've suggested for 'personal' submarines, could be substituted for moon vehicles (inside and outside). Perhaps recovering such technology was the missing piece that allowed Ryan to take Rapture to the Moon ? Behind the smooth walls and computer consoles, you STILL have the technology being pipes and valves and wires and motors. Low gravity toilets will of course need to be developed (Sinclair probably would be on that project). Raptures Defense Force would be cobbled together to fight the Moon Nazis ... If Ryan were to want to build Rapture on the Moon, then he would have to plan it carefully, and to send Surveyors to find a good location (there is only so much which Unmanned Probes can do). Ryan had to first send a Survey to locate a good site for his Moon Rapture. Here they are returning with their good news. --- --- --- 'Rapture in Space Would Have Been so Much Easier - Structurally ' : Vacuum -14 lb/sq inch (-1 Atm) 600 feet of water +280 lb/sq inch (20 times the structure strength is required over handling only a 1 Atm pressure (vacuum) differential in Space). There is radiation protection, but that is just mass with no cohesive structure required. * Getting all the crap UP there is still the fun (hard) part -- all done via V2 style rocketry ... except better. And maybe a Moon Base (more raw materials there) ... Maybe a magnetic launcher using Ryan's power tech ? The LightHouse was actually an orbital gun !!!! * Space Station and/or Moonbase (or both) * Atomic rocket engines... Thats the Ticket !! No need for magic particles. (German) V2 shaped ships (no imagination by artists required ...) * Need one of those donut shaped Space Station things (it looks kinda like a Lighthouse) *Floaty shit now without the idiotic fake misapplied quantum physics. * "The Righter Stuff" !! * Aliens, Space Race and Cold War, all good meat for a decent storyline. * 50s music to recycle for 'nostalgia'. Adverts, etc.. cloned from that era. * "In space they can't hear you Meme" --- --- --- With only 14 lb/in^2 pressure differential, the vehicles DONT have to be built like and LOOK like floating SAFEs. . . .